


Hippogriffs And Fireflies

by NaginiTheHorcrux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Escape, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaginiTheHorcrux/pseuds/NaginiTheHorcrux
Summary: Set in Harry Potter's 3rd year, this is the tale of Sirius and Buckbeaks escape. Contains spoilers.





	Hippogriffs And Fireflies

Buckbeak snorted.  
"Calm down boy, calm down". Sirius said anxiously. Buckbeak and Sirius were in a clearing in the middle of the forbidden forest. It was dark, only the faint light of the fireflies allowed Sirius to see.  
Buckbeak snorted again and tried to move behind Sirius.  
"Buckbeak, we have to wait for a few hours for the dementors to go".

A few more minutes pass.

Buckbeak growled again, this time flapping his wings , scaring away the fireflies, leaving Sirius in darkness. Sirius sighed. He didn't want to use his wand in the pitch black forest.  
"Lumos", he whisphered, as he walked towards the bushes Buckbeak was backing away from.

"Grrrrr", came a growl.

A werewolf sprang from the bushes. Fenrir Greyback. Greyback started to advance towards Sirius. Sirius ran, and jumped straight onto Buckbeak's back.  
As soon as Buckbeak felt Sirius's weight on him, he took off into the night sky. Sirius's wand was acting as a beacon for everything and everyone that was looking for him.

The dementors heard Sirius's quickly beating heart, but a few of them also heard Greybacks'. They split up, so that now only five were chasing him.

The Aurors flew through the air towards him, and Sirius knew it was only a matter of time before they caught him. As they got closer, they started to shoot stunning spells at him.  
"NOX!" He yelled, and the aurors lost track of him as his wand went out. Now there were only the dementors to worry about. Sirius stashed his wand in his pocket, grinning as he turned into a dog. This sudden change in weight suprised Buckbeak and he shot down towards the ground, Sirius bareky staying on.

Up above, the dementors were confused. They spoke to each other in their language, and decided to keep going in the direction which Sirius Black was headed. Even if they didn't find him, they would have freedom, enough freedom to devour more souls. They continued on.

Buckbeak and Sirius were skimming above the tops of the trees, towards a safe place, one where they wouldn't be found. One where he could wait until the ministry had cleared him of all charges. A place with food and water. Yes, a good place.

Buckbeak and Sirius rode off into the night, away from Hogwarts and away from their troubles.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Harry Potter franchise
> 
> This is also on fanfiction.net under my account NaginiTheHorcrux


End file.
